


[M4M] Marshall my Love (I guess my comfort work)

by Squidsune



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drugs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gaslighting, Gay, Gay Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Physical Abuse, Possessive Behavior, Premature Ejaculation, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Stockholm Syndrome, Yandere Elements, script
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29778021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidsune/pseuds/Squidsune
Summary: My original character Marshall is in love with the reader. So much so that he kidnaps the reader, where they would spend the rest of their life forever and only him...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 6





	[M4M] Marshall my Love (I guess my comfort work)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AO3 work, which I'm only doing it because I'm extremely bored- plus in need of some sort of comfort in the future when I can't control my life. 
> 
> This is majority dialogue content and doesn't contain "y/n" because the reader is referred to as a petname, so if you're not into that- that's fine <3
> 
> * = actions  
> () = reader's actions/dialogue  
> " " = Character dialogue

(reader is disoriented and is waking up to an unfamiliar voice)

"Babyyy- Oh babyyy? Wake up darling.."

"Oh that's it, awwww you look so adorable waking up- granted you always look adorable."

"Oh-Oh-Oh noo- don't speak, it'll hurt your delicate throat. Let me explain.-"

(WIP BECAUSE IM TIRED)


End file.
